battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Churchill Mk VII
The Tank, Infantry, Mk IV (A22) Churchill was a British heavy infantry tank used in the Second World War, best known for its heavy armour, large longitudinal chassis with all-around tracks with multiple bogies, its ability to climb steep slopes, and its use as the basis of many specialist vehicles. It was one of the heaviest Allied tanks of World War II. Battlefield V The Churchill Mk VII is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V, first appearing in the Battlefield 5 Official Reveal Trailer. The MK VII is one of three variants that exist in game, alongside the Churchill Gun Carrier and the Churchill Crocodile, the latter of which is a Squad Reinforcement. Singleplayer The Churchill makes two minor appearances in the singleplayer, both in cutscenes. One can be seen sitting on the dockside of the Provence port used to disembark the Free French Tirailleurs in the opening of Tirailleur. Another is part of the desert convoy in the opening cutscene of The Last Tiger. One of the Churchill tanks is hit by a shell from Tiger 237 and cooks off. The commander of the Tiger, Peter Müller, watches through binoculars as one of the crewman climbs out of the turret hatch engulfed in flames. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Churchill Mk VII is the standard heavy tank of the United Kingdom, equivalent to the German Tiger I. It is unlocked at rank 9. The driver is armed with a 75mm Mk V gun and a coaxial Besa machine gun, with a second player operating the hull machine gun. A third slot allows a player to take control of the machine gun atop the turret. The Churchill series is possibly the slowest vehicle in the game, and its wide long hull makes for a relatively easy target. This is countered by its high health and armor protection, with a main gun that deals effectively with infantry thanks to its damage and large splash radius. Although decent in performance against enemy armor, it has a lower muzzle velocity than the gun on the Tiger I which can harm accuracy at distance. The infantry tank's specializations offer upgrades to both offensive and defensive characteristics, culminating with new ammunition types. The left portion of the tree initially includes Improved Loading Mechanism and Field Repair, with later upgrades replacing the 75mm with a low velocity, high drop 95mm Howitzer and HESH Rounds, which have much reduced range and slower loading in exchange for higher damage. On the right is Maintenance Drills, Incendiary Launcher, Reinforced Turret Ring and APC Rounds. Middle track upgrades include Improved Transverse Rotation and the Mine Clearing Line Charge. Gallery BF5 Churchill Trailer.png|AVRE and Gun carrier version in the Reveal Trailer. Battlefield V - Reveal Screenshot 12.png|Pre-release screenshot. BF5 Churchill Pre-Alpha.png|Churchill Mk VII during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Churchill FP Pre-Alpha.png|First person driver view BF5 Churchill Gun Carrier Pre-Alpha.png|Churchill Gun Carrier during the Pre-Alpha BF5 Churchill Gun Carrier FP Pre-Alpha.png|First person driver view BF5 Churchill Crocodile with trailer Pre-Alpha.png|Churchill Crocodile during the Pre-Alpha Battlefield V Open Beta Churchill MK VII.png|Churchill MK VII in The Company menu Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Squad Reinforcements